


Unexpected

by loveravens37



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveravens37/pseuds/loveravens37
Summary: Everything had gone black for what seemed like an eternity and for a while he wished it stayed like that. He liked not having to think, to not have any responsibilities or give any orders. Suddenly everything was hot, way too hot. He was in so much pain that he wished for anything to end him at that moment.
Relationships: Murata Ken/Original Character(s), Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Yozak Gurrier/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected

Everything had gone black for what seemed like an eternity and for a while he wished it stayed like that. He liked not having to think, to not have any responsibilities or give any orders. Suddenly everything was hot, way too hot. He was in so much pain that he wished for anything to end him at that moment. He hit the ground hard, leaving a giant crater on the floor. He laid there in the nest of soft ground he had so distastefully created. The air around him felt amazing after the searing heat he had just experienced. He opened his eyes for the first time since being sent to that dreadful court. He sat up. The court, what had happened after the court? He remembered being accused of doubting the word of his father and of course he couldn’t deny it. Afterall he didn’t lie and in fact he hated liars. It was one of the reasons he hated humans, that and of course he couldn’t stand the pathetic wastes of space that was the majority of humans. It was because of this he was cast down, like his brother before him whose only fault was he loved father too much. After his brother, a handful of others followed behind, he hadn’t understood then but now after thousands of years of watching these disgusting creatures, he knew why his brother hated them. They were ungrateful maggots, like a disease they seemed to infect the beautiful world they had been so graciously given. Now for his punishment instead of being sent to his brother in the fiery pit below he was given a task. From now until this world came to an end he was to become a protector of humans. Of course he had refused, at first, but he was given two options. He was either to be cast down to hell were he would become a demon or he could do the task assigned and after he would be granted access back home. He would be stupid if he didn’t know the right answer. No one had ever been given a choice, a rigged choice sure, but still a choice. ‘He was extremely lucky’ They had said. ‘Yep he was lucky’ Maybe if he said it enough times he could convince himself.  
A painful pang shot through his arm interrupting his thoughts. He stretched his arm, this was the first time he had ever been in a physical body. Before just being a clump of powerful energy. He could still feel that energy but now it was deep inside his new body. He looked at the naked legs stretched out in front of him and marbled at them. He touched the soft flesh and let out a soft gasp at the feeling. His attention was broken once again at the sound of feet stepping on leafs and branches. He let out a louder noise, this time a growl like, animalistic noise. He was surprised by it but he didn’t think much about it as he became aware the steps were growing closer. He stood up, swaying for a second before taking his first step. He surprised himself at how easily the movement was coming to him. He was about to jump out when he noticed a small glimmer from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a long blade laying besides the spot he had just gotten up from. When he touched it, he knew it belonged to him. He couldn’t explain how he knew but the feeling was there. He turned his attention back to the top of the hole and jumped out. He knew this was not natural for humans to be able to do but then again he wasn’t one. He surprised himself yet again when he felt heavy wings come out of his back. He touched them. They were soft and felt as natural as his new limbs did. He turned to the small visible shapes of two men come out of the wooded area. They hadn’t noticed, yet. So he did what any soldier trained for battle would do, he ran the other way.


End file.
